GleeCinderella
by JEK623
Summary: He continued whispering apologies into my ear, when I spun slowly spun in his arms to face him, and gave him a light kiss on the mouth. He stared at me with shock and surprise etching his features as I edged away. Moving away, I turned and walked away.


**A Glee Cinderella Story**

**Chapter One:**

"Tee," Mercedes Jones whined, "You have to go to the McKinley High Ball." She pouted to Kurt as Tina shook her head.

"I don't want to waste my time, Artie-" Tina was about to counter, but he cut her off.

"Blah, Blah, Blah!" Kurt Hummel huffed rudely.

"Blah, Blah, Blah, WHAT?" Tina exclaimed shocked. Kurt, one of Artie's _best _friends was huffing all about Artie like he was the Emo Goth guy who is usually settled in every school, who loned most often. Tina wrinkled her nose at Kurt's choice of words when he said, "Tee, I don't mean to be rude. Artie _can't _go to the ball. We know, we want you to NOT worry about Artie for once in the past THREE MONTHS!"

"You mean you want me to find a drunk football jock to kiss? And CHEAT?" Tina spit.

"Just come, it'll be fun!" Mercedes said, and added cautiously, "And if you do manage to find a drunk guy, find his best friend-" She gave the latter a crooked smile as she laughed.

"MERCEDES!" laughed Tina. "I'll go, just- chill."

"Almost ready, Tee? We're running out of time!" hollered Kurt. Tina emerged from the fitting room at Hot Topic in Kohl's, wearing a black dress. It was strapless and at the top and was fully black till it his her middle, where it was also black with white polka-dots. Mercedes gasped, and Kurt pattered his hands together gladly. "Breathtaking and perfection." Mercedes complimented as Tina went back into the fitting room to change. Kurt called that there were five minutes to change and get in the his dad's black Mercedes sedan. The ball began in one hour at the McKinley High Showcase (the LARGE mansion on the side of town, owned by McKinley High).

Tina returned in her sweats and a yellow halter top. She paid for her purchase and they got to the Showcase with a half hour to spare. Perfect, Tina thought, we can change and wait for everyone else to show up. She changed into her gorgeous black dress and let Mercedes do her makeup. Tina chewed on her bottom lip, some of her blood red lipstick (with a light addition of lip gloss) coming off. She reapplied her lipstick and waited. Kurt and Mercedes went in when the dance started. Since Tina looked 'beyond stunning' and 'smoking' hot' (noted by Kurt) she was going to be fashionably late in three- no, two minutes.

_Beep, Beep. Beep, Beep. _chimed her iPhone 4g. Show time. She turned off her phone and the door creeped open. Suddenly, spotlight. On her, and the Cheerios all looked at her, nervously. Everyone in that crowded room (especially one mesmerized jock) knew she was the prettiest girl in the room. She descended the grand stairs and met Kurt and Mercedes at the refreshment table.

"You look amazing.." Mercedes said dreamily, wishing she were Tina, who looked drop-dead gorgeous. "Stunning.." Kurt mumbled and he recoiled, "Jock,Jock,Jock." And Tina turned, clinching her eyes when she saw her crush, walking toward them, hand in his pocket. Other behind his back. "Hello beautiful," Mike Chang noted. But to his girlfriend, Brittany Pierce and handed her a yellow rose. He was rewarded with a spontaneous, yet brief make-out session. Tina was disgusted. That was when Karofsky took position as DJ and played a fast tune.

"Care to dance?" Kurt asked Mercedes and the two walked upon the dance floor. Brittany walked out with Matt (he asked, not her), Santana with Puck and Quinn with Finn. Mike leaned against the wall. "Hey wallflower." He smiled looking at her gorgeous dress, as it hugged her curves. He walked up beside her and she looked at him with sad eyes. (He only tried to get close to her to kiss her)

Something inside him snapped, "What's wrong?" he was shocked.

"I can't tell you." Tina teared up and he swiped them away. "Tee, yes you can. I can protect you." When Tina heard the word "protect", she broke down. He ruffled her hair and she was comforted.

"The jocks, last month." He knew what she meant. "What'd they do?" He asked, anger drilling through his veins. He wanted to do anything to protect Tina. And she knew it.

"**You remember?" He nodded grimly as she relived those moments…..**

_**Tina was screaming (As much as she could with duct tape smudged over her mouth) as they carried her, hands and feet bound. The Glee Club (minus Mr. Schue) all raced into the hall just as Azimio slapped her across the face. Then touched her body, places where guys should never touch unless allowed. Mike, acting professional ran to grab bound Tina who was now crying. He pounded Karofsky's face until he was crying himself, and all the football jocks scattered. If one of their main guys got nailed, the others ran away like babies. "Tee," He whispered settling beside her. Hurt washed his face. Mercedes instructed Mike to take Tina home. Artie and Britt were ticked, but she needed love right now, but what they didn't know, she needed him. They were left alone in the empty hallway. He gently tore the duct tape off her mouth as she gasped for breath. He unbound her ankles and her wrists and he held her as she whimpered. To calm her (it did greatly), he showered kisses on her neck and face. She breathed and kissed him back, and they broke away, seconds later, when they needed air. "Please take me home." He ignored her plead and asked, "What happened?" **_

_**"They.. They h-h-hit me, I don't know why YOU care, but they sexually and emotionally assaulted me." She whimpered. "Tee, I love you. You so innocent and loving and I just really want you to know. I love you." He kissed her neck and she whimpered when his tongue connected to her pulse point. "And you didn't deserve that," he whispered in her ear. He ran his hand across her lean stomach (just as an affection for safety) and she almost yelped in pain. "Tee, Tee. What's wrong?" he was alarmed. **_

_**As an answer, she'd lifted her shirt just enough to see the bruises. He almost went to go kill Karofsky when she grabbed his arm, "I'm fine." She was shaking violently and knew he couldn't leave her alone. So he didn't. **_

"They've been assaulting me at least once a day and I was afraid to even come, because Artie can't and I didn't want to be abused, Mike!" At the mention of Artie, Mike flinched. But he held her and gave her what she yearned for and needed. Badly. He kissed her neck, then slow and passionate on the mouth and was about to give her a thrilling offer to go upstairs,… when her cell phone rang."It's Artie." She informed him. At the moment, he didn't even seem to care, kissing her again. "Hi, Artie." She said, forcing Mike off her. "Artie. No. I didn't… who sent it… Artie I didn't mean.. BYE!" Tears gathered in her eyes and spilled over. He swiped them away. He nibbled her ear as she explained how someone took a picture of them. Tina looked around. No one was there. He leaned her into the wall, kissing and biting her neck lightly, causing her to moan loudly. Embarrassed when people glanced over their shoulders, she could only blush. She leaned near his head and breathed in his ear. He jumped, surprised that her scent- cherry Chapstick, burnt marshmallow and coconut- was wafting into his nose.

She looked at him grimly. Tears pooled and spilled from her brown eyes- her one flaw, she remarked. He went to push them away when she slapped him. Gladly, she followed all of the girls up to the girls' section of the mansion. They all stayed a night at the McKinley Showcase hotel so they didn't show up at home, champagne, beer and liquor in their systems. She followed Mercedes and Rachel to their given room while Kurt and Puck -who is now Rachel's boyfriend- showed Mike their room. Finn and Quinn were too busy making out downstairs to come up for curfew. I sigh, as I watch him take her to his lonely room, the thrill expanding through the halls. My phone buzzed suddenly and I picked it up quickly before Rachel could mutter about losing the hearing of her perfect voice.

Mike: Hey T. Just want 2 talk. Meet me the main entrance. 

Tina: Fine. U get 3 min. GO! 

Tina slapped on a pair of skinny jeans and a Titans jersey- Mike's- and as she pulled it over her head, she remembered their secret romance. She remembered so vividly of Asian Camp, when it rained and Mike asked her to dance in the twinkle-lighted gazebo. And they.. Shared their first kiss. Well, Tina's first kiss. Mike had made out with Britt too many times for her not to notice. Then he gave her his jersey to cover her tank top as they ran back to the main cabin. Biting her lip, Tina slipped out of her room, her high-tops flopping quietly over her ankles. She got to the bottom of the stairs and tied her high-tops and her bright neon yellow tank top under the jersey. She took out her phone and texted him.

Tina: Where R U?Mike: Ballroom, U?

Tina: ;) Next to the stairs. Coming ur way.

Tina jogged along the vacant halls that minutes ago were filled with McKinley students. Her shoes- which were two sizes too big- still flopped against the black-and-white tiled floor. Mike was standing in a pair of skinny jeans and a McKinley High sweatshirt. He isn't looking my way though. He is staring at his iPhone and starts typing angrily. I tip-toed up behind him and slipped the thin rectangle out of his hand. He stared at his hand, then turned to me, "Tina, don't!"

But I'd already opened the most RECENT MESSAGES app and clicked the latest without looking at the names. I clicked SCROLL and read, gaping and letting gasps out. I swallow as he wraps his arms around my waist and whispers small apologies into my ear. _

Artie Abrams: How could you steal my girlfriend away from me? 

Mike: ?

Artie Abrams: You made out w/ Tee. My muse. MY GRLFRND!

Mike: I would give her more than you ever would. Even if she doesn't notice, I support her and everything she does with my LIFE. Every time she calls or texts, I drop whatever im doing for her. I listen to her when she cries about you avoiding her though it breaks my heart and you ruined her chances at anything because she gives her everything for you and you don't give a d-! 

Artie: H- yeah I do. 

Mike: You mean I do. Because I love her with all my heart. Just break up with her if you don't love her. 

Mike: CAUSE I CAN!

NO MORE MSGS FROM 'ARTIE ABRAMS'

He continued whispering apologies into my ear, when I spun slowly spun in his arms to face him, and gave him a light kiss on the mouth. He stared at me with shock and surprise etching his features. I gave him a slight smile and he kissed me again, edging his tongue into my mouth and I grinned. Moving away, I turned and walked away, but turned when he called my name. "Pick you up at seven tomorrow?" He had a grin on his face and I smiled back. "Sure," Then I paused in the doorway, "I love you, Mike." I smile at his grin.

"I love you too, Tee."


End file.
